I'll Teach You to Say 'Please'
by TellMeFacts
Summary: Hanschen and Ernst wind up alone in the classroom after school and sexual escapades ensue. Hanschen's turn-ons are sado-masochism and hearing Ernst recite Latin. Ernst's turn-on is making Hanschen happy. Rated M for slash, sex, and language.


**A/N:** So this is my first fanfiction posting on here, or anywhere on the internet for that matter. I felt the site was lacking in the juicy Hernst department, so I'm trying to provide. Three things I do realize that might bother people are that A) I do not know Latin so I'm pretending they just so happen to be learning the Latin that is in the musical, B) Moritz is still alive for whatever reason and C) I realize loud moaning coming from a classroom is bound to be heard by passersby but let's just pretend for the sake of smut that it does not. Therefore it's slightly AU but points B and C especially are the kind of world I'd like to live in. Right? Sorry for that lengthy intro, now on with the boy-lovin'

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ernst scribbled on his chalkboard as fast as he could, mentally berating himself for being so idiotic. All the other boys were finished, including Moritz Stiefel. "Well Herr Robel, since you seem to be inept, and it is now four o'clock and I have a meeting to attend to, you stay and finish your Latin. I expect it to be on my desk when I return tomorrow, the rest of you are dismissed." Herr Sonnenstich said coldly as he gathered his things and left.

The shy boy sat there trembling, staring at the chalkboard while the other boys gathered their belongings and hurried off; all except for Hanschen. "Ernst, please hurry up. I was planning on going down to the vineyard with you today, I don't want to waste anymore time." The tall blonde urged.

"I'm trying, I am. I'm sorry; I'm just not good at this stuff like you are." Ernst apologized and paused his writing. There was something about the combination of Hanschen's height and classically handsome face that caused him to feel incredibly intimidated.

"Come on," Hanschen pleaded, "Don't stop writing, Jesus, Ernst. All day my mind was flooded with thoughts of having my way with you, and to think if only you could write faster, we would be laying in the grass unbuttoning our blazers already…"

Ernst smiled, "Oh Hanschen, you know how badly I want that…" he let out a sigh, "Occupy yourself for five more minutes? Please? Then I'm all yours."

The blonde cocked his brow and muttered "Fine," with a hint of impatience. He plopped down on Herr Sonnenstich's desk and fumbled through the stacks of papers, until his attention was captured by the switch propped up against the wall. "Hey, looks like somebody left this here…" He said playfully, picking it up.

"And?" Ernst asked, wondering what was so important about that, and why Hanschen insisted on distracting him from his schoolwork. He had to admit, the blonde was very, very good at it.

Without even thinking about what he was doing, almost as if drawn by some possessive force, Hanschen walked over and firmly wacked Ernst's shoulder with the switch.

"Owww! Hey!" Ernst exclaimed in confusion, "What was that for?"

"Herr Robel, did I _say_ you could stop working? And, a better question, how dare you address me like that? Say my name correctly." Hanschen demanded, a sadistic desire within causing him to exert his dominance so explicitly.

"H-h-hanschen?" Ernst stammered. Hanschen hit him with the switch once more, this time hitting Ernst's shin, only covered by the thin cloth of his stockings. That had to hurt. Ernst winced, and the blonde felt the heat pooling in his groin.

"Excuse me?" he asked coldly, leaning down, inches away from the trembling boy's face.

"Herr Rilow," Ernst said, finally seeming to understand what Hanschen was getting at, "may I please inquire… what are you doing?"

Breaking character for a moment, Hanschen whispered into his lover's ear, "I want to do this to you, and I want you to like it, please just play along? You shall be rewarded."

Ernst gulped, "Okay, I trust you." He couldn't help but smile slightly as Hanschen gave him a soft, loving kiss.

Hanschen stood back up, switch in hand, "Now, Robel, you will have your work completed and on my desk in two minutes_, or else_." He sat down at Herr Sonnenstich's desk once more, staring at Ernst who was speedily scrawling on his chalk board. Finishing before two minutes had elapsed, Ernst stood up shakily, handing his work to Hanschen.

"Dear God, this is eligible!" He shouted, standing up. Pulling Ernst's body close to his own, "What to do…" he whispered contemplatively in the smaller boy's ear. He pushed the frail one back and started to ferociously undo the buttons of Ernst's blazer, throwing it on the ground. Grabbing onto his tie, Hanschen pulled him close once more and whispered in his ear, "You do understand why you're being punished, correct?"

"Yes, Herr Rilow." Ernst answered, obediently. Hanschen licked his lips and started to undo Ernst's shirt.

After sliding it off, he paced a few feet away from the nervously shaking boy. Suddenly, without warning, he whipped Ernst's back with the flexible, yet hard, wooden stick. "Ahhh!" Ernst cried out. Hanschen was so undeniably aroused. He wanted so badly to tear his clothes off and take his lover right then and there, but he knew in the long run drawing this out for as long as possible would pay off.

After a few more licks, Ernst's back was beet red. In a brief moment of sensitivity, Hanschen placed a soft, wet kiss on his lover's back, continuing on down his spine. Once down on his knees, he grabbed Ernst's hips and turned him around. He kissed the boy's waistline first, before reaching his hands to the boy's trouser buttons, undoing them and beginning to pull them down. "Ohhh, H-h-hanschen."

"That is Herr Rilow to you," Hanschen cooly reminded the boy, and with a devilish smile, he requested, "Recite the Latin from today. Keep repeating it, don't stop."

Ernst sighed, not wanting to think about school work when the gorgeous apple of his eye was so close to his erection, but he reckoned he should just do what was asked of him. He liked it in a way, strangely, being told what to do… It did seem to please Hanschen. "Um… Litora, multum ille et terris…" he continued on, forcing himself to not moan as Hanschen engulfed his arousal in his mouth. Hanschen's head bobbing up and down his shaft was almost too much to stand.

As calm as possible, he recited "Multa quoque et bello…" perfectly. Until, oh God, Hanschen's hand wrapped tightly around his erection and started moving in unison with the wet warmness of his mouth and… "Ahhnn oh God, H-hanschen!" he cried out in bliss. Abruptly the mouth detached from his body, as Hanschen looked into Ernst's eyes and reminded him, "You stop, I stop."

He began to stand up as Ernst started to plead, "Wait! No please, please keep going. Herr Rilow, I shall obey you I promise."

"Good." Hanschen replied and kneeled back down, waiting for the other to start reciting again.

"Arma… Virumque…. Cano…" Ernst said one word at a time. Continuing on in this fashion, he paused only briefly to take in shallow breaths of air.

As Hanschen began that swirling motion around his hardness that he loved oh so much, Ernst could hardly keep it together. "Itali-aaahhm" He half spoke, half moaned. "Fato-ohhhh," he felt himself getting closer. "Profugu-uhhh-s!" he was at the brink. As he started to tremble all over, he grabbed unto the desk behind him, trying to maintain his balance. He screamed out "Laviniaque venit!" as his hips erratically jerked back and forth and his head whipped back, fingers digging into Hanschen's gorgeous blonde hair.

Hanschen swallowed and stood up, grinning with satisfaction. The whole scene that had just unfolded was like a dream come true, except he had not yet had the chance to release himself. He decided the cruel, sadistic side of himself was satisfied, even if the passionate physical side was not.

"So Ernst, are you awfully upset with me for treating you that way?"

"N-n-no Hansi, that was… incredible." He said, pecking the blonde.

"I knew you were going to say that love, but I must say I agree." Hanschen stated, still distracted by the erection straining against his increasingly more constricting trousers.

Ernst blushed, "Well, I know _you're_ not done… Come here." Smiling, he started to undress Hanschen.

As much as Hanschen loved being in charge, he was not going to protest Ernst wanting to be naked together. As his trousers fell to his ankles, his erection was finally relieved from the constraints of the fabric. "What do you reckon we do?" Hanschen whispered.

"I think you know, Herr Rilow." Ernst whispered back. Hanschen watched as Ernst sat on the desk, legs dangling. He did know exactly what he wanted to do, have those dangling legs wrapped around him as he thrusted against the skinny boy perched on the desk.

Stepping closer, so he was in between Ernst's spread legs, he picked up the boy's thighs, guiding the legs so they wrapped around his hips. He spat in his hand and rubbed his hardness. As much as he liked hitting Ernst with that switch, that had just been fun and games and he did not want to hurt the poor boy for real. Staring into Ernst's eyes, he guided himself to Ernst's entrance, slowly pushing himself in. Ernst whimpered, and he let out a deep sigh, finally inside of his lover after what felt like a torturous eternity.

Thrusting deeper into the boy, he dug his fingernails into Ernst's back. Ernst moaned loudly, eyes fluttering. Hanschen pressed his lips against Ernst's, the boy's moans turning him on like nothing else. "Mmm, yes, make noises for me, you know I love that," he panted, clutching Ernst hips, who was now thrusting in sync with him.

"Hanschen!" he cried out, flinging his harms around his lover's back.

Hanschen wanted nothing more than for Ernst to cling to him like that forever. "Oh fuck Ernst, you're incredible. Recite Latin for me again," he insisted hoarsely.

"Litora, multum ille et terris…" Ernst gasped in response.

"God that's perfect. Come for me." He demanded in almost a growl.

Instantly, Ernst let out a strangled scream, as he shuddered and shook, clutching Hanschen even tighter as he came.

Feeling the smaller boy's body tremble around him, it was all Hanschen needed to release too, as he bit down on Ernst's shoulder.

The two collapsed into a sweaty, sticky heap, backs against the desk. After some time regaining their breaths, Ernst placed a loving kiss on Hanschen's lips. "Herr Rilow, I do reckon we should stay after school together more often."


End file.
